sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Aileen Aurora Abdallah
)]] Name: Aileen Aurora Abdallah Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Aurora High School Hobbies and Interests: Video Game Club, Cooking, Medicine, Exercising Appearance: Aileen is 5'9" tall and weighs 153 lbs. An hour glass figure defines most of her physique, although her belly contains small but visible fat reserves. Aileen's skin is pale, and shows signs of light acne on her shoulders and arms. Her thick hair is brown and slightly curly. It reaches to the middle of her back. A leather headband with an attached chain and a metal rose is put backwards on her head as a decoration, with the chain being on the backside. Her eyes are dark green. Her face is somewhat shaped like an oval, albeit longer than width. It features full lips and a small snub nose. Her eyes are rather distant to her nose and her forehead is small. Her eyes appear to be sunken into the skull, thanks to the great amount of eyeliner she uses. While outside, she prefers to wear big sun glasses. The wardrobe is very vast, although earth-colors and black dominate in her clothing, which is very modest and consists mostly of pullovers, t-shirts and cloth pants. On the day of abduction, Aileen wore a pair of tight, black cloth pants, a brown t-shirt with a beige cardigan over it and black boots. Additionally, she wore a dark green, albeit short, scarf and a silver bracelet. Biography: Aileen was born in Sevilla, Spain, during a family visit, which doubled as a honeymoon, on the first of February 1995. Her parents, Mahmut Abdallah and Martha Garcia Lopez, had a special liking for alliterations, thus giving her two names beginning with 'A'. A few days after the birth, the family returned to Seattle, where Mahmut was working as a successful and popular attorney. Martha, a child of Spanish citizen, and Mahmut, born in the U.S. as the child of Syrian immigrants, were both raised in Christian tradition. However, they decided it was the best solution if Aileen was raised secular. This was mostly influenced by their liberal views, and they felt it only would be acceptable to have Aileen find her way herself. Despite these intentions, Martha and Mahmut both tried to implement Christian values and traditions, such as the concept of charity. They did not have a great impact. The first years of Aileen's life went mostly uneventful. Her Syrian grandparents moved back to their home country, a decision they made because they developed severe homesickness. When she entered elementary school at the age of 6, her parents had a new kid, called Aaron Alberto Abdallah. The amount of attention it got made Aileen feel envious of her brother. To win the attention back, Aileen neglected her social life and focused on school. This proved to be effective for a while, as teachers and her parents praised her. She was rewarded with a Gamecube at the age of 9, which ignited her interest in video games. By keeping her good grades in school, she gained approval of her parents, which resulted in her getting all the video games she wanted. In the following years, she also received a Wii and a PS3. While she does have a broad range of interests, she takes a special liking to RPGs, at which she can claim to be very good. Her least favorite games turned out to be puzzle games. The approved interest in video games proved to be a satisfying substitute for the lost attention that now went to her brother. Due to the praise she received by parents and elementary school teachers, Aileen grew very confident about her intellect. Upon entering middle school, it helped Aileen in becoming more extroverted and in finding some friends, who are mostly video game fans. In the next years, the confidence turned to arrogance, and Aileen's extroverted attitude mixed with this arrogance produced some negative relationships, as Aileen became rather unpopular with some people due to said arrogance. Her mother, a person who considered being able to cook as a basic skill, felt it was necessary for Aileen to learn how to prepare food at age 12. This new activity was at first only a chore for her, although she changed her opinion and slowly became invested in it after her skill improved over the course of a couple of weeks. It became a habit of her to cook or bake something when she was bored. She came to prefer baking sweet goods, and she is moderately good in it. The products were often gifted to her friends. When Aileen was 13, Mahmut caught the disease Necrotizing Fasciitis when he was cut his finger on a sharp stone while swimming in a lake. He was at first reluctant to visit a doctor, despite the pain in his finger tissue, because he believed the pain to be caused by a minor bruise. After several symptoms like fever and diarrhea occurred, Aileen managed to convince her father to visit a doctor. After the doctor made the diagnose, she sent Mahmut to the hospital immediately. He was operated to remove the infected tissue the same day. After being kept in hospital for a week for observation, Mahmut returned home. This event impacted Aileen deeply. Amazed by the recovery of her father, and the fear that a disease might be unnoticed by her, she began to aspire a career in medicine. Soon, she began to read literature on the matter of basic medicine. Additionally, she joined a course, offered by the Red Cross, in which she learned basic first aid and CPR. As she got older, the literature she read got more complex and she started to refresh her first aid knowledge each year by revisiting the course. After being in high school for a few weeks, Aileen noticed that she gained some extra weight during her puberty and decided to start jogging and doing some extra exercise, such as power walks or stretching. She alternates between jogging and power walking. Her sessions, mostly four times a week, usually last one hour and happen in the evening. She manages to travel up to four kilometres, and stays in Seattle. She skipped many evenings of exercise at first, yet she managed to organize a semi-regularly schedule. Aileen's marks are very good, usually ranging from B to A. This is majorly to her great efforts. Biology and chemistry are by far Aileen's favorite courses. Straight As are the usual marks in these courses. She is a passionate member of the Video Game Club, whom she is a member since the sophomore year. Aileen already applied to various universities in and around Seattle, and was very recently accepted by the Seattle University. She is very blunt and extroverted and feels the need to voice her opinion on all kind of matters. Due to the constant praise she received from her parents, she sees herself as superior. Because she eventually learned that some people give up when they are annoyed sufficiently, Aileen developed a strong determination for getting her will. This stubbornness caused a great amount of arguments, but Aileen often enjoys these, even if they get very heated. Also, Aileen tends to have a strong theatricality, which she feels necessary to give herself a more notable appearance. It appears when she feels threatened verbally by other and rhetorically more competent persons. Usually, she gets ridiculed for that. Sometimes openly, sometimes behind her back. Additionally, she grew to be a dependent person, as she is a perfectionist and always tries to impress her family and circle of acquaintances with her efforts. Despite that, she ignores critique on her person. A part of this perfectionism can be seen in her fashion choice. Aileen thinks that it is very important to dress good. This is why she always keeps a full substitute outfit with her, preferably in her school bag. Aileen has the tendency to waste money and other goods. This can be contributed to her rather wealthy family, which eliminated the vast majority of all financial worries. Due to her upbringing, Aileen finds it hard to accept rules and to treat other people with respect. She tries to be more polite, although her blunt personality manages to shine through very often. Her personality is very polarizing. A few people like her for the direct honesty and the meals she regularly gives away free. Many others perceive her as an arrogant and spoiled child of rich parents. Advantages: Aileen has an theoretical knowledge of medical treatment, which may prove useful in cases of simple injury or simple diseases. Her interest in easy exercise might give her an slight endurance bonus. Disadvantages: Aileen has the tendency to make enemies, and has great problems with discussing. Thus she will have problems with making allies. Designated Number: Female student No. 042 --- Designated Weapon: One Pair of MMA Gloves Conclusion: We've seen time and time again that all the money in the world can't buy you loyalty on the island, but I'm sure that medical knowledge will come in handy when G042's trying to patch a gunshot. Appropriately, she hasn't even got a puncher's chance out there. - Jim Greynolds The above biography is as written by Bikriki. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Bikriki Kills: 'None '''Killed By: 'Travis Webster '''Collected Weapons: One Pair of MMA Gloves (designated weapon) Allies: 'Owen Kay, Naomi Bell, Joe Carrasco '''Enemies: 'Summer Simms, Hansel Williams, Jessica Murphy, Travis Webster '''Mid-game Evaluation: '''Aileen woke up in the lobby of the hospital, placed under a desk. She could hear someone crying and eventually approached said person, who turned out to be Owen Kay. Seeing him in despair, Aileen tried to cheer him up with more or less success. Additionally, she tried to collect her thoughts regarding the island, even though the effects of the knockout gas still lingered in her. They tried to find useful items in the hospital, but their search yielded litte success. Eventually, Lauren Rowe entered the scene. Aileen was somewhat mistrusting towards her and Lauren refused to reveal her name, which made Aileen ask Owen for the scalpel. Lauren interpreted this as a sign of aggression and attacked Aileen with her bag. Owen's intervention prevented further violence and Lauren fled the building. Then, Aileen and Owen left as well. They entered the aviary, where they met Naomi Bell and Cammy Davidson, who just have been robbed by Travis Webster. The four students managed to agree to an alliance with the goal of finding a way to escape, but Cammy was discontent with Naomi's way of dismissing "sentimental" goals such as finding friends. After voicing said discontent, she and Naomi had a little argument before Cammy left on her own. Aileen herself was also somewhat distrusting Naomi, believing that Naomi would try to use her. She resolved to try and find an opportunity to use Naomi before she could use Aileen. The three students went to the apartment buildings, where they found Sven Olsen's corpse. After that, they decided to use one of the apartments as shelter for the night. The next morning, they listened to the announcements together, to which Aileen reacted relatively well. They discussed their escape plans, and the viability of one, for a bit before deciding to split so that they could search the apartments for different useful objects. While Aileen was looking for stuff, she noticed Summer Simms approaching the apartment where Naomi was in and decided to follow her. Then she watched Summer cannibalizing Naomi, much to Aileen's and eventually Owen's great horror. Owen fled, but as Aileen tried to hurry after him she lost his tracks. The following day she met Matt Vartoogian and Joe Carrasco on the bike trails. They both were in a tense situation, with Matt trying to find out where Joe kept his gun. Partly due to Aileen not liking Matt and partly due to her hoping to gain an advantage, she defenced Joe. When she learned that Joe actually lost his gun to somebody else, thus negating the hoped for advantage, Aileen was irritated. She decided to punish him by traveling with him, even though Joe protested. Also because she was also irritated by wandering alone again. ... '''Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Aileen, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *Free Samples with Purchase *Metal of Honor *Sin and Sacred Light *Nox Mirabilis V5: *This is a message from Lord Nergal. "I await you on the Dread Isle." *First Page - Planning *Big Stick Ideology *Solo Queue *Eh, anything's fine *The Things We Lost In The Fire *Snack Eater *Today I'm Dirty *Huddle Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Aileen Aurora Abdallah. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! I think that Aileen is actually a passable character, I am glad that I managed to take the comedic, over-the-top person from the beginning and transform her into something more serious and mature. Also, it has been a lot of fun to write with pippin. I'd also say something about how she is a super unrealistic character whose thought processes are cheesy and a sign of how I was a pretty bad writer, but since I have grown out of it, I'll decide to congratulate me on this point. ~ Bikriki Category:V5 Students